Episode 19 - Her Name Was Jack Daniel's
Timestamps 0:02:53 - Follow-Ups (Men named Nikita, Demolition Blast, Yomamba, Marc Gullen) TGBL: Richard Charland – there’s a picture on the internet – of Richard Charland dressed as Demolition; he almost looks like a kids birthday party Demolition (laughs). He just doesn’t seem like a Demolition member. Richard Charland is in much better shape physically than the guy that we’re thinking about as Demolition Blast, and we found this page – we were trying to look for more information, and we found out apparently Bill Eadie had other Demolition partners when he was out as a- Bix: I’m not sure if I buy this, but let’s look at this for a second. “As for Bill Eadie, he continued to use variations of the Demolition gimmick in the Indies. First as a solo star called Axis the Demolisher, and then Demolition with new partners HUX and BLAST.” ''- on determining the identity of Demolition Blast (eventually revealed as Carmine Azzato)'' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bix: My favorite tweet so far – actually has nothing to do with me, I’m not sure if that’s why – it’s the picture of Marc Gullen from the Yomamba segment in, I guess it’s the backyard of Jerry Jarrett in front of stripped trees during winter – and it says “He pay me in beads. I eat wife.” ''- on the discussion of a Yomamba the Jungle Savage Twitter account recently being created @YomambaSavage'' 00:13:23 - The 1st ever Superuniverse Top 10 * 10. Santo Gold * 9. Marc Gullen * 8. Black Scorpion * 7. Mad Dog Boyd * 6. The Hangman (Bruce Pobanz) * 5. Sue the Shooter * 4. Yomamba the Jungle Savage * 3. El Pibe 10 '83 * 2. Akeem Bixenspan * 1. The Slip House Boys (winning by nature of a tournament in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) 00:20:13 - Guns in Wrestling TGBL: One of my favorites that I forgot about – David Schultz right before he was fired by the WWF in early 85. I believe it aired March 1st ’85- Bix: Which David Schultz segment aired on the first TNT – the one with his family? TGBL: That was the one with his family where they went to his house, where it looked like it was shot on a camcorder. This was the one where they had a little studio set up of, like, his gun room, and David Schultz shows Vince McMahon and Lord Alfred Hayes his gun collection and eventually shoots off a gun, which produces this great moment of Vince McMahon yelling this- "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" 0:35:50 - Santo Gold Follow-ups Bix: I’m trying to see if I can find it right now…he is selling a piece of hardware called “The Anti-Spyware Computer,” I believe. I’m trying to figure out how to explain this – it looks like he had someone whip together; see here’s the thing. Do you think he thinks this actually works? Or is it his scam? It looks like this really ghetto-looking piece of software that he says “just removes all the spyware from your computer and it’s better than anti-virus and stuff because they take so long to scan,” like oh my god. I really don’t know what to think of this, at all. ''- on the topic of Santo Gold's YouTube channel with a cacophony of songs, along with his other business ventures aside from selling gold.'' Buzz Sawyer 00:43:51 - Jim Cornette on Buzz Sawyer Jim: All of a sudden, we hear “CRASH, BANG, SLAM”: Buzz Sawyer is so mad, he has stomped with his boots half untied over from the Babyface mobile home, and he has stomped on the steps that lead up to the mobile home and just, his feet have gone right through them so he nearly fell, and he’s holding onto the screen door and he’s ripped the screen door completely off the hinges and thrown it down. He clambers in that god damn mobile home and he’s like “What the fuck are you hitting me with that fucking thing like one of the marks for?” and Dennis Condrey’s right hand is in his bag, right? So I wasn’t going to try to make the situation worse, but I did not feel the need to grovel and beg for forgiveness at this point, because there’s 4 of us and Dennis has a .44, so that means 12 of us. 4x4x4 and only one of Buzz, but he was an intimidating fucking sight. I said “Hey god damnit, you slapped me in the fucking face! I got – what the fuck was that all about?” “WELL JUST FUCK IT,” and he fucking turns around and almost walks out of his boots and hops flat footed out of the god damn no-door-on-the-mobile-home and no stairs, and fucking stomps off. It was like, two days later, he had walked out of the territory; just said fuck it. He knew they were getting beat and they had no plans for him and Crockett wasn’t going to bring him in because he was a fucking lunatic, and, you know. He was getting a little aggravation on the way out, but. So that was the night that Dennis Condrey ALMOST shot Buzz Sawyer. . . .I never liked – I’m sorry, I just never liked the fucking guy! I’m not trying to speak ill of the dead, but he was the kind of guy – he’d come to Atlanta TV in the glory days when he was on top working that big program with Tommy Rich. He’d not bring a bag or boots or anything – he’d fuckin’ walk in being all night partying wherever the fuck he was the night before – he’d borrow tights and boots from the job guys who were too scared to say no to him, and then he would leave after his match still wearing the fucking boots and tights, that in a lot of cases were the only ones these guys fucking had, and they’d never see him again! He just took advantage of people like that and he was a fucking lunatic and he wasn’t right in the god damn head, fucking drugged up the majority of the time that I was ever around him, and he was one of those type of guys. ''- Jim Cornette on the unpredictability and destructive nature of "Mad Dog" Buzz Sawyer.'' 00:57:50 - Jason Rudy on Buzz Sawyer's Wrestling School Jason: Buzz was getting more into striking and he wanted us all to buy, like, headgear and striking pads and all this such, and in my head, I was thinking “if I want to be a regular guy in a promotion, nobody’s doing that,” you know? So he was really into that, and I don’t know if it was because he wanted to be more aggressive or what. Bill was one of the guys – I remember, he didn’t buy a headgear and Buzz showed him “well, if you don’t have a headgear, this is what’s gonna happen to ya,” and he’d slap Bill in the head, kick him, hit him and all this shit; fuck him up, basically. So then, I’d think about practice after that and go “yeah, that’s cool. I’m not gonna do that,” and I ended up leaving. Before that, it was weird, because he was getting really weird and really paranoid. He had big dogs, and every once in a while, he’d bring the dogs to practice toward the end there – the last few months. He had big Rotweillers; one or two of them. I’m not a big dog guy – I’m kind of afraid of dogs, especially big dogs – and you’d be in the ring trying to hit the ropes and the dog would be barking, going crazy, and he’d be on the phone. It was really weird – almost like Boogie Nights; the firecracker scene. See, it was really weird. He had that thing going on, and then, so yeah. So that was going on, and he was having – a couple times, I would show up to practice and in that outdoor warehouse area, the door would be pulled down and it would be shut. I’d knock on the door and I could see cars are out there and Johnny’d go “uhhhh, there’s no practice tonight. It’s cancelled,” and I’m like “what’s going on?” and you’d hear yelling. “Buzz is taking care of things right now…” and go away and stuff. Later on, after the fact – and then years later watching certain shoot interviews and such – I kinda learned that, you know, some of the stuff he was doing with running drugs up to the Pacific Northwest and some of the gangs he was dealing with and such, and that was what’s probably was going on. From bringing the dogs to practice to protect him or to have around in case something happened or whatever. I just didn’t want to be in a situation where I could have got shot or something kinda went down; just have a bad aftermath. Since it got really dark and got weird, I had basically got out of there. I kept in touch with Barbara and such, and right when he died, she gave me a call and told me what happened; that was really crazy. ''- show listener Jason Rudy on the end of his time at Buzz Sawyer's wrestling school around August/September 1991, and Buzz's growing erratic instability at the school with regards to training.'' 1:44:11 - Will Sweetie on his encounter with Buzz Sawyer Will: We’re checking this out, and we get there and I’m thinking “ok, I’m gonna see Buzz Sawyer” and I was kinda familiar with him, and the story I was told before – because Andy, even though Andy’s brother was the one training there – he used to babysit Buzz Sawyer’s kid, because Buzz Sawyer had a son. I don’t know if you guys know about this, right? ]] TGBL: Yeah, we actually just talked to someone who also was a babysitter for Buzz. Will: Yeah, and the thing he was saying was that sometimes they’d make him go and babysit, and I’m just thinking at the time “I don’t know if you’re getting a good deal here,” and the story was while he’d babysit him, Buzz would say “I lost my teeth” – because he has false front teeth – and he’d go and find his teeth and Buzz would say “Whoever finds my teeth gets $10,” apparently? His son had his hair cut the same way as Buzz and acted like Buzz and was just like Buzz, apparently. I guess when Buzz would wake up in the morning after partying, he would be, like, naked and just walk around the apartment and not care who’s there or whatever. Apparently really crazy. ''- Will Sweetie on visiting Buzz Sawyer's school with a friend, and talking about his friends' experience as Buzz Sawyer's babysitter.'' 1:54:59 - Book of the Week 2:11:48 - Classic Audio: Michael Hayes on Dallas Radio - July 1984 3:03:40 - Bix's first inklings of journalistic integrity: Mark Boyer and Steroids Bix: So, um. In my early years in Elementary School, I was usually in the same class – and the same grade – with the daughter of then-New York Jet Mark Boyer, because a lot of the Jets in season would live on Long Island because they trained at Hofstra University. Depending on traffic, it was about 25-40 minutes from me. TGBL: Yeah, I’d say 25 min is a good pick. Bix: Yeah, so his daughter – should I say her name if I remember? I think Jessica- TGBL: No…well, now you did. Now you apologize, and you continue with the story: that’s how you get out of that. Sorry, Jessica! Bix: But – he came into class once in Second grade! He had glossy’s that he signed for everyone. Keep in mind, even those who were football fans had NO clue who he was, because it wasn’t like he was a well-known player as far as I know. I decided to ask, because this is SECOND grade so for me I would be… TGBL: 6. 6 or 7. Bix: I was 6 turning 7 in First grade, so…this would be Fall ’92, because if we’re in football season, too. But, this is after all the steroid conversation. I don’t remember exactly what I asked… TGBL: Oh no… Bix: I don’t think I asked him if HE was on steroids, I asked him if he knew if any of his teammates were on steroids. TGBL: (laughing) In second grade you asked this?! (laughing) What did he say…? Bix: I think he actual gave a surprisingly diplomatic answer. “I know that the steroids are a problem in sports, but I mean, I hope none of my teammates are doing it, but if they are, I don’t know if I’d know.” TGBL: Oh man. The last thought this guy thought when he was leaving the house was that he’d be interrogated by a second grader about steroids – and then he ran into Bix! (laughing) Notes: * This was the first episode to feature a long-running segment on the 6:05 Superpodcast - the Superuniverse Top 10. * Two Sound-Drops were introduced in this episode: Mad Dog Boyd "I'm so bad I eat Popeye!" and Vince McMahon's "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"